The present invention relates to a vehicle display unit provided for the purpose of operation of various vehicle switches.
Conventionally, in a vehicle display unit provided for the purpose of operation of various switches in an air conditioner or an audio system of a vehicle, for example, an automobile, generally a ground of a display portion is colored darkly, for example, black, brown, or dark gray, and required marks are colored on this ground lightly, for example, white or yellow. Using the marks cleared by this coloring as an index, the switches are operated, whereby switching and adjustment of the air conditioner or the audio system are performed.
On the other hand, there is a vehicle display unit in which a ground of a display portion is lightly colored, for example, silver. In this case, since marks are still colored white or yellow lightly, difference in lightness between the color of the ground and the color of the mark is small, so that visual recognition of the mark is bad.
The invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and its object is to provide a vehicle display unit in which marks of light color are given on a ground of light color, which can make visual recognition of mark good, makes absorption on outward appearance of shear in printing possible, and can realize it.
In order to achieve the object, the vehicle display unit of the invention in which a mark of light color is given on a ground of light color is characterized in that an edge of the mark is colored so that a portion nearest to the mark is colored darkly and the ground side is colored lightly, that is, coloring of xe2x80x9cshading-offxe2x80x9d is applied onto the edge of the mark.
According to this invention, in the mark edge, the portion nearest to the mark is colored darkly, whereby the difference in lightness between the mark color and the ground color (light color) becomes large, and the visual recognition of the mark can be made good. Further, if the portion of the dark color is sheared in printing so that deviation is produced in its width, since the portion of the light color exists at the periphery (on the ground side) of its portion of the dark color, the shear in printing is shaded off and inconspicuous.
In this case, it is thought that the xe2x80x9cshading-offxe2x80x9d is applied in order-arrangement of plural colors that are different in strength of color, by difference in density of a dot mark of strong color, or by edging of strong color and radial patterns extending from this edging.
In The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application Nos. 2002-005986 (filed on Jan. 15, 2002), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.